A New Hero
by Link
Summary: Link dies, and Hyrule must find a new hero to stop Ganon. But who really is Ganon? This is on the borderline between PG and PG-13. Blood and mild swearing. THIS IS NOT CRAP!
1. Chapter I

CHAPTER I

CHAPTER I

Link ran across the vast open field on the back of his horse, Epona. He didn't see the root sticking out of the ground, and Epona's hoof struck against it. Link flew off the front of his horse and slammed his head on his head on a stone. Blood leeked down upon it.

Link was dead. 

"Sire, we just got news that Link has been killed." Ganon smiled an evil smile and laughed cruelly.

"Exellent. Now he won't disturbe my plans to steal the final 2 pieces of TriForce," he said, clutching the TriForce of Power that he had stolen. 

"And, sir, it is also reported that he was delivering the TriForce of Courage that he stole from you that you stole from Hyrule castle back to it original spot, and our men have taken it from him." He held up the second piece of TriForce.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Ganon laughed evilly. He snatched it from his servant. "Now we shall go with an army and attack the castle, while I shall sneak in and get the third piece of TriForce and rule over all of Hyrule with my ultamite power!"

"ZeldaPrincess Zelda, your highness, Link has been killed, and Ganon took the TriForce he was delivering back to the castle."

Zelda gasped. She looked down at the ground and paused to take in the news. "II don't believe it. Linkthe Hero of Timedead. He dedicated 7 years of his life just to save us! And now he's dead!" She sobbed. "Please, Igniath, exuse for a minute." Zelda's servant walked away. He closed the large wodden door, and from behind it heared screams and cries from his master. He hung his head low and slowly walked away.

Igniath opened the doors to the Hyrule gates. In the distancefar awaycould it beis itno, it couldn't bebut he felt the evilwas itcould it be

"ATTACK! ATTACK! GANONDORF'S ATTAKING THE CASTLE!!!"


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II

CHAPTER II

Archers stood atop the roof of the castle, waiting for the Ganon's army to get closer. 

"On the count of three, men! One" The archers took arrows from the quivers on their backs. 

"Two" They placed them in the string. 

"Three" They drew back. 

"FIRE!" They let go and arrows as they flew across the blue sky and past the moon that shown above. Some arrows plunged into the ground next to the enimies, and others stabbed into the chest of them and they fell into the ground as the other troops trampled over them. One arrow landed in front on the Kind of Thieves himself, but not hitting him. He plucked it out of the soft earth and threw it with such a great force at the archer leader. It hit him between the eyes, and he fell backwards into the castle below him. 

The gate opened and out came knights atop fierce and wild horses, holding out their spears and charging into the army. 

But Ganon was smarter, and he equipped his army with shields to defend their muscular bodies. 

CLANG! CLANG! She spears did nothing to the defenders made of the strongest Gnomish steel. The army drew out their swords and plundged them into the skulls of the knights. They fell off the top of their horses' backs, who were also killed by Ganon's army. 

Ganon raised back his fist and knocked down the gate that guarded the castle, and his army charged into the castle and killed anyone who got in their way. 

Princess Zelda clutched the TriForce of Wisdom, which she would never give away to Ganon. 

"She's in here! Bust down the door!" BANG! BANG! The huge wooden door the protected Zelda from Ganon's army shook from the impact. 

"Please, please help me," Zelda whispered. 

BAM! BAM! Zelda clutched the TriForce, hoping it would give her a way to stop this chaos. 

BAM! BAM! Splinters started coming from the door. It would fall any second now

BAM! BAM! WHOMP! The door fell from it's hinges and onto the floor. Ganon entered the room. He looked around, but Zelda was nowhere to be seen, same with the TriForce. 

The room was almost empty, exept the throne that sat in the back of it. He walked up to it, and ripped out of floor. 

There was Princess Zelda, behind where the throne used to be. He ran up to her, and was about to grab the TriForce of wisdom, when

"HALT!"


	3. Chapter III

CHAPTER III

CHAPTER III

A figure stood in the doorway, his sword drawn and ready to stab anyone, if it meant it would save the Princess.

"And who might you be?" Ganon asked. 

"Dellum. I am here to avange the death of Link, the greatest hero ever. Come and fight me, that is, if you aren't scared." Ganon drew a sword from a scabbard on his back. 

"Bring it on." Dellum charged, but Ganon punched him and sent him flying. BAM! Dellum hit the wall. He got up and jumped to reach the height of Ganon's head. He slashed his sword at it.

"Argghhh!!" Blood trikled out from his green skin. He struck his sword at Dellum. He put up his shield to defend Ganon's attack. Dellum pulled out a bow and arrow and shot a light arrow at Ganon's chest. "Ahhhhh!" It hit him. Ganon stumbled. He was injured, but not dead. He ran out the door. "Men, get him!" Ganon's army charged through the door and attacked the warrior. 

Dellum opened his eyes to see the beautiful Princess standing above him. He sat up in the bed he was in and looked around. "Where am I?"

"The Hyrule Hospital. I wanted to thank you for saving my life. I don't know how to thank you. What do you want? Jewls? Rupees? Anything."

"Well, all I want is to be a warrior for Hyrule castle. Link was my cousin, and I have admiered him always, and I want to follow in his footsteps, except be an official warrior of Hyrule. I have all of his weapons, I took them from his body," said Dellum.

"Fine, you may be a Hylian warrior. You certanly have what it takes."

"Yes, but I am not nearly as good as Link. And I never will be. He was the Hero of Time, no one was better than he."

"I know, but you can try. Say, Ganon has two pieces of TriForce, and we need someone to retrieve them. Will you do the job?" Zelda said.

"Anything for you, your majesty."

"Please, I don't like being called that. Call me Zelda." 

"All right. But I will need training," said Dellum. 

"Of course. You can start in a week, now you need your rest. You really got into a fight from Ganon's army."

"Yeahmay I have a mirror? I want to see just how bad I look."

"Sure." Zelda handed Dellum a mirror with gold edges. Dellum saw his face, with a black eye, bloddy nose, and fat lip. His red hair was tangled and his blue eyes, well, blue EYE was bloodshot. His pointy Elvin ears were scratched, and one had missing skin off the end.

"Wow. I really got into a bawl, didn't I?"

"You did a great job the whole time."

Dellum smiled at Princess Zelda. Then he closed his eyes and lay back into the pillow.


	4. Chapter IV

CHAPTER IV

CHAPTER IV

"Move! Move! HUTHUTHUTHUT!" Dellum ran across the field, jumping over obsticals as his trainer, Agonn, yelled instructions at him, where other thoughts ran through his own mind. 

Dellum was exahusted after running 2 miles nonstop, climbed 50 trees, jumped from the tallest one, used his weapons on targets, and now jumping long distances, all in a row. He panted and couged, and Agonn was doing nothing, except yelling, "Move, move, MOVE!! Hut hut hut hut!"

Dellum looked at the next obstacle ahead of him. It was a huge swamp. He ran faster so he could have more momentum when he jumped it. As soon as he got to the edge of the mud pit, he leaped, his front foot outstretched so he could land on the edge.

Would he make it? He sailed across the pit of ooze, whenSNAP!

Dellum turned his head to see what it was. Big mistake. PLOP! He landed in mud, and found out the snap was the jaws of a crocidile! Dellum drew his sword from the scabbard strapped to his back.

The crocidile lunged at Dellum. He swung his sword, but too early. The crocidile was a bit high, so his bottom jaw his forehead. Dellum fell backwards into the mud with a splash. He was completely buried in the stuff, and he couldn't get up. The crocidile dived in the mud and clamped his teeth around Dellum's Kokiri boot. He screamed, but his mouth was filled with mud. He couldn't breath. He tried to get up, but the croc had an extremly firm grip on his foot. He slowly closed his eyes, when he was lifted out of the mud by stong arms. He opened his eyes to see Agonn infront of him. He was about to open his mouth to say thank you, but all that came out was mud.

"You failed! Failures are losers! And losers aren't winners! And—"

"Agonn, cut him a little slack! He almost died!" said Princess Zelda, who had been watching.

"All right, soldier, I'll let you off easy this time, but you better not take it for granted. I guess your training is done for today." He marched back into the castle.

Zelda got up. "Dellum, are you sure you want to face Ganon? Link has, and he almost died. It's not like fighting an Octorock, and I've seen Agonn train before, and today is the easiest he'll ever be. Fighting Ganon is not easy, let me tell you that."

"Zelda, as I told you before, I'm not fighting just for me. I'm fighting for you, Hyrule, and Link."

Zelda nodded. "I know, but still. Justwhen you DO fight Ganonbe careful, ok?"

"Don't worry, your majestyZelda, I mean. I know how powerful Ganon is, but if I don't, he may take the TriForce of Wisdom, so we must take action."

"Well, you handeld Agonn so well, Ganon should be a cinch!" Dellum laughed. 

"Maybe, Zelda, maybe"


	5. Chapter V

CHAPTER V

CHAPTER V

"Bloodflesh! Get over here!" Ganon's servant walked over to him. Ganon put down a map, showing Ganon's castle and Hyrules castle, and the route inbetween. "We will plan another attack. We will capture Zelda, possibly kill her, steal the TriForce, and kill that personthe one who foiled my last attack. Here's the plan: We will create a machinea digging machineand we will dig a hole underground, keep digging intil we are derectly under Hyrule castle and dig up."

"You mean an underground attack?"

"Exactly. Get Skullstab and Killdeath and start constructing the machine."

"Yes, sir!" He ran out.

****

It was perfect. It had two handels for holding with a big pointed drill made of the finest Gnomish steel that could spin if you pressed a button on it. Ganon smiled. "Perfect. We shall attack when Appolo is behind the west mountians. But for now I have to go to Hyrule and train that person, what's his name, Deli, whatever." And then her started muttering the spell.

Agonn drew a sword from his back. So did Dellum. This was a test. Whoever got killed lost, of course. So far Agonn was undefeatedthe battle with Link when he was trained, Agonn had to surrender when Link pointed his sword to his throat.

"Bring it on." Dellum charged with his sword with his out. Agonn did a flip over him and Dellum slammed into a tree. He fired his hookshot. Agonn grabbed the chain and threw the hookshot behind him. Agonn swung his sword, but Dellum put up his shield and blocked the attack. He shot an arrow, but Agonn blocked with his sword. Then he threw it at his oppenent, but he cought it but the handel. Agonn was defensless. Dellum swund his sword, but Agonn ran up a tree, did a flip, and landed on top of Dellum. He fell down. Agonn grabbed Dellum by his neck with one hand, and with the other snatched his sword and pointed it at Dullum's skull.

"Surrender, or die."

"I'llother." He swung his sword. It went through Agonn's neck. His training was complete.


	6. Chapter VI

CHAPTER VI

CHAPTER VI

Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!! The drill plunged into the earth. In a few seconds there was a large hole. Ganon's army jumped in. 

Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!! They walked through the cave of soil, soon to give Hyrule castle a huge surprise.

After a very long time, the drill went through dirt, and out of the hole camewater? 

"What the hell is this? Water? Bloodflesh, you fool! You screwed up the navigation!" He snatched the map from his assistant. "IDIOT!!!!! YOU LEAD US TO A LAKE!" By now, the tunnel was mostly flilled up with water. "Swim! Bloodflesh, take that diggy thingy gadget with you!"

"Sir, I can't swim with it! It's too–" Ganon sliced off his head. He swam as fast as he could, and his army followed him, leaving the drill there.

By now the water had filled up the whole hole, and no one could breathe. Ganon jabbed his sword up through the earth. It made a hole, and Ganon stuck his hands through it. He windened the hole, so it was wide enough to creep out of. He climbed out of it. CRASH! The ground beneath him collasped as the cave caved in, killing his servants. Ganon ran out of the hole and ran twords the castle and rammed his body against the door. It didn't budge. He tried climbing the wall, but it was stone, and he couldn't get up. Then he had an idea. He walked to a place on the ground and stomped his foot.

CLONK! Ganon smiled. He dug his hands into the dirt and started to dig. Soon he found a trap door. He jammed his sword into the keyhole and turned it. Click! The lock fell off and Ganon opened the door. He jumped into it and started to walk along the secret passage way. Soon he was at the end and he opened the trap door above him and climbed out. 

Ganon was inside Hyrule castle.


	7. Chapter VII

CHAPTER VII

CHAPTER VII

Ganon crept into Zelda's room quietly. There the Princess was, sleeping, her eyes closed and her mouth breathing quietly.

The Tyrant raised his sword above his head. He was about to slam it down apon her neck, when an arrow shot into his leg.

"Argh!" The scream woke up Zelda. 

"Ganon!" Zelda gasped. Ganon turned around to see who shot him.

It was Dellum.

"You!" screamed Ganon. He ran over and slashed his sword at Dellum's feet. He jumped it. Dellum fired another arrow, this one hitting Ganon's arm. Ganon threw his sword at Dellum, just as Agonn had done 

This time Dellum ducked, and the sword was wedged bettween two stones in the wall. Dellum threw himself at it, and the sword broke in half. "Nooooooo!" Ganon was deffensless. He swung his fist at Dellum, knocking him in the stomach and sprawling him to the ground. Ganon kicked his head, and he was knocked unconsious. "Haha!" He faced Zelda and lifted up his arm to slam it down on her head. He swung it down, but Zelda rolled out of the way and Ganon hit her 4-poster bed, snapping the wood. "Give me the TriForce, Zelda, and no one will be killed." 

"Never!" 

"That seals your doom." He did a karate kick, but Zelda ducked. It barely missed her head. Then she saw Dellum's arrows. She did an akedio roll and ended up near the warrior. She grabbed his bow and a couple of arrows. She loaded the weaon and drew back the string. Princess Zelda knew nothing about archery, but she had to try. She let go of the string, and the arrow flew about 2 feet before it fell to the ground.

Ganon ran over and broke a post off her bed. He held it above her head and swung it down. It landed on top of the Princess's head and she was knocked out, too. Ganon searched the room for the TriForce. It wasn't in there. He was about to run out of that room and search the others, but then he saw Dellum and Zelda's deffensless bodies, and thought this was the perfect oppourtunity to kill them both. He took Dellum's Master Sword from his scabbard, and swung it at them. 


	8. Chapter VIII

CHAPTER VIII

CHAPTER VIII

In the blink of an eye, Dellum got up and snatched his shield. He defended the attack with it.

"What"

"Ganon, if you had the TriForce of Wisdom, you would know that you kick isn't strong enough to knock a true warrior out."

"Argh!" Dellum took his bow from Zelda's hands and launched an arrow. It spun, and the back and hit Ganon's forhead.

"Damn!" Dellum fired another arrow. Ganon jumped it. Then he jumped over the warrior, ran up the side of the wall, and jumped on top of Dellum, just like Agonn 

Dellum was knocked to the stone floor with a very heavy Gerdou on his back. He pointed his sword at his opponent's neck. 

"Surrender, or die," he said. Those were the same words that went past Agonn's lipsCould Ganon beno, it was impossible. Or was it? 

Anyway, Dellum was defensless. But then he saw an arrow lying next to him. He picked it up, and stabbed it Ganon's forehead. Ganon staggerd back, and fell backwards.

Dellum leaned over the bleeding body. Had he done it? Had he actually killed Ganon?

WHAM! Ganon's feet sprung up as he did a kickup and rammed into Dellum's face. Ganon stood up.

"You'll have to do better than that," he said.

"Then I will Agonn," Ganon laughed.

"So you found out my little secret, eh? Well, in the castle, I haved researched thousands of spell books and finally I found a spell that creates a second life. Or a third. So you can live another person, then suddenly switch back to your normal body. You never know who I may be. I could be anyone."

"You could be burning in hell," said Dellum as he fired another arrow. "But if you were Agonn, why did you save my life in the swamp?" Ganon caught the arrow and threw it back at his enemy.

"Fool! The princess was there. If I didn't do that, she would have send the gaurds upon me." Dellum put up his shield to block the arrow.

"Then, why didn't you just steal the TriForce when you had the chance?"

"I never did have a chance! I was only Agonn in the day!" said Ganon as he threw Dellum's sword at him. He jumped it, turned around and picked it up, and fired another arrow. Ganon ducked it. He jumped in the air, kicked Dellum, did a 360û, and on the way back kicked his enymy again. Dellum fell to the floor and spat out blood and some teeth. "Why don't you just die?" asked Ganon.

"Warriors don't die," said Dellum through gritted teeth, which he didn't have many of. He fired another arrow, which hit Ganon's forhead. "They win."

"Argh!" Ganon staggered as pain shot through his body, but he wasn't dead. He punched Dellum, and he went flying in the air. He tried load his bow, but there was one problem.

He was out of arrows.

Dellum ran around the room looking for some, while Ganon chased him with his fist raised back. Finally, the hero snatched one, spun around, and Ganon plunged his body into it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!" Ganon fell to the ground. 

This time the evil king was truly dead.

Everyone in Hyrule was standing around the platform that the hero was standing on. He smiled shily at everone. "Now that Ganon is gone, Hyrule will be ruled by the evil no more. Hylians are free from all danger, and there will be no more tyrany or attacks. Knights have already gone of to Ganon's castle to retrive the 2 missing pieces of TriForce. Tonight in dining hall there will be a feast, so bring the best food you know and bring lots of it!" Dellum stepped down from the platform to indicate his speech was done.When he stepped down, he saw a person standing therehe was taller than the rest, had his eyes were glued to Dellum, watching every move. There was some evil in his eyeshe could sense it. Dellum's eyes widened.

"GANON!" Dellum drew his sword and slashed at the person. Everyone in the crowed moved back. The person stepped aside and dodged the attack.

"Whoa, hold on now, fellow, Ganon is dead. What makes you think I am him?"

"Shut up! You are him! You know the spell that creates other lives that you can switch from, and this is one of them!"

"Ganon is dead, you killed him last night remember?"

"Ganon is not a born monster. Ganon was one of his alternative lives. His natural one I have not killed. I can start with all his unnattural ones." SLASH! SLASH! He made 2 deep cuts in the person's (whose name was Nanog) stomach.

"Argh! All right, I am one of Ongan's forms! Ongan the name of my natural form, and he is much more powerful than I, so we shall fight, giving _me_ the advantage!" Then Nanog grew to about 10 feet tall. His hands turned into huge claws that were curved and were as big as Dellum. His head got flatter intil it was only about 2 inches thick, and his eyes crawled down to the sides of it. His mouth turned sideways and grew razor sharp teeth.

"Oh dear." The knights that didn't go for the TriForce came out of the castle carrying swords.

"Fools. None of your power put toghther can kill me. I am immortal."

Dellum shashed his sword at Ongans stomach, but the monster jumped and spred his wings out and soared aboves Hyrule castle. He swooped down with his talon-like feet claws out stretched. He slashed Dellum across his face and picked him up. He soared 100 feet in the air and dropped him.


	9. Chapter IX

CHAPTER IX

CHAPTER IX

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He plummeted towards the earth at hundereds of miles per hour, and getting faster by the second. Zelda ran up opnto the stage and grabbed the TriForce of Wisdom that was in front of the podieum. As soon as her hand touched it, the idea immeditaly came into her head.

"DELLUM! USE YOU HOOKSHOT!" He heared her, and took out his hookshot and shot it at Ongan. It his his tail, and since the monster was flying with such power, he flew up in the air right beofre he hit the ground.

Ongan felt the tug and truned his head to see the hero climbing his hookshot. The monster flailed his tail madly, but Dellum grabbed on to it and onto the creatures back. He took out his sword and plunged it into Ongan's neck.

But had he died? No, not nearly. Screaming with pain, he fell into a tree and a branch stabbed into his eye.

"SSSSSSSSSCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEAAAAAA!!!!!!" It was a terrible sound, like fingers scraping on a chalkboard.

The moster swung his giant claw backwards. Dellum rolled out of the way, and Ongan stabbed himself in his verdibrate. This time he screamed even louder. Dellum took out his sword and cut off both of ther monster's wings. Then with the blood-covered sword, the stabbed it through Ongan's skull.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" 

"Man, you really are immortal."

"Damnit, you don't believe in immortality?" said the creature as he rammed Dellum with his heel. Dellum flew out of the tree and when he landed on the ground the wind was knocked out of him, and he was a bit dazed.

"We have to help him! Archers, fire!" Zelda called.

Arrows soared through the air, most of them just hitting the tree. "Is that all you can do? Fire anything you can! Everyone!"

All of the non-warriors threw rocks, not doing much, and the real fighters threw burning javelins and arrows.

The javelins did a lot of damage. The tree was now on fire, but the fire was only putting Ongan in pain, and it wasn't doing any damage.

From his position, all Dellum could do was fire arrows, and, like the other knights, they just hit the tree.

The monster did the only way of hurting people from the tree that he could. He turned his head twords Dellum, opened his mouth and fired acid blobs out of it. 3 missed him, but one landed right on his leg and it was burned off.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The hero screamed in pain. He tried to stand up.

"No, Dellum, stay down. Our army will fight for you."

"Zelda, no. Please, I must fight."

"Dellum, you are missing a leg and it looks like your other one is broken, you have a giant scratch on your face, your arm is hanging by threadsDellum, you are in the worst possible positon to fight!" said the Princess.

"Zelda, I don't care. Ilook out!" An acid blob shot out of Ongans mouth straight at Zelda. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Dellum dived, despite his legs, and took the acid blob in the stomach for Zelda.

"Dellum!" cried the Princess. She ran over to his dying body. "Dellum" Zelda picked him up and rushed him to the castle.

The gate was locked.

The Princess grabbed Dellum's sword and stuck it in the lock. It didn't budge. 

Then an ice cold grip fell upon Zelda's shoulder. She gasped and turned around.

There was Ongan, with a trail of dead knights behind him. He was scarred all over, and looked terrible.

"Looking for this?" He said, holding up the key.

"Give it." Said Zelda through gritted teeth.

"And let Dellum live? No chance in hell," Ongan said as her chucked the key into the lake. He raised back his gigantic claw, and slashed at the Princess. She grabbed Dellum's shield and blocked the attack.

Even though Ongan was scarred in every stop of his body and he was loosing blood fast, he had enough energy to fight still. He was powered by evil, and he hasn't lost any.

The monster jumped in the air and kicked Zelda in the chin. She staggered backwords and spat out some teeth and blood.

Ongan opened his mouth to shoot an acid blob.

Zelda saw him, and knew she was deffensless.

She saw the green form in the monsters mouth.

He arched back his neck.

Ongann was about to fire, but then he screamed in pain. He spun around.

"YOU!" he cried.

Zelda tried to see what was going on, but Ongan was in the way.

She saw a flash of green, but what was it?

"Argh!" went the person behind Ongan as he was punched and went flying in the air.

Was it

Could it be

"Luigi!" shouted Zelda as she ran over with Dellum's sword and shield. 

Ok, ok, it was Link, but this story doesn't have enough humor in it, you gotta admit.

"You stay out of this!" snapped Ongan. 

"And let Link die? No chance in hell," said Zelda as she tossed Dellums sword and shield to him.

"Thanks, Princess." Said Link as the threw the small dagger he was using to Zelda. "Use it to defend yourself ONLY. Don't join this battle."

"Defend myself, yeah, whatever," Zelda mumbled. She ran over to the lock and hacked away at it. She looked down at Dellum. "Hang in there, Dellum. Don't die yet." CHINK! The lock fell to the ground after a couple of minutes. Zelda picked up Dellum and ran with him to ther hospital wing. She found the docter huddled in a corner. "Heal Dellum, A.S.A.P.!" she yelled. "He is badly injured." The doctor lept up and immeditalty started chanting the healing spell.

It didn't work.


	10. Chapter X

CHAPTER X

CHAPTER X

Link swung Dellum's (actually his) sword at the monster that had a 4 inch deep puddle of blood under him.

"You shall not survive, Link. I don't care how many times you have died in the past, this will be your last," said Ongan as as swung his gigantic claw. Link put up his shield. Ongans claw struck against it so hard, Link flew back and landed in the dirt.

"You have to do better than that," said Link. He jumped in the air, did a flip, and brought his sword down apon Ongan's head. Link heared a crack as Ongan's skull smashed.

"Argh!" Ongan fell to the ground, but he wasn't quite dead. Link swung his sword, only this time it went deeper than the last. "I shall retreatbut I will be back. You shall see" and he crept away fairly fast despite his conditoin.

"I'm not letting you off that easily," said Link. He took out his bow and arrow from where it was on the ground. He fired an arrow into the sky. It flew into the clouds, and then it landed about a mile away, and Link heared a scream of pain.

"Is Dellum ok?" asked the hero of time as he ran into the hospital wing. 

"We've tried the healing spell hundered of times, it's not doing anything." Zelda looked down at the ground. "I don't think he's going to make it."

Link looked at his cousin. His eyes were closed.

"DellumDellum, can you year me? Show me a sign you can hear what I'm saying!" Dellum lay there. Zelda shook her head.

"Nohow could this be? He risked his life just to save me. But he didn't just risk it" A tear ran down Zelda's eye and landed in Dellum's forehead. "Whyof all the people, why"

Link didn't get to know Dellum very well. They weren't really friends, they didn't like each other much, and Dellum was always jealous of Link. When ever Link did something herotic, Dellum was always trying to imitate him, and ended up getting hurt. He had once broken his arm, leg, and one of his verdibrate at the same time. Another time he was in a body cast for a month. Another time he was paralyzed from the waist down for a year.

Dellum was hardly ever sucsessful, so when he rescued the Princess all tose times, he felt great. But, every life comes to an end, and so did his.

"Rest in peace, cousin." Said Link, slowly.

The three stood there, staring at the once brave and noble hero.

"I still don't know why the healing spell didn't work!" exclaimed the doctor. "Did it have something to do with the monster he was fighting, the evil, the immortallity, I just don't–"

"Doctor Henderson, please shut up," said Zelda. The funeral will be held tommorow at 3:00."

There were only 4 people at the funeral, not including Dellum. Zelda, Link, the doctor, and a woman named Jane who was once a mother. Everyone else was dead.

"We are gathered here today in memory of the wisdom, power, and courage that was once here. Dellum of Hyrule as been killed by the evil king Ongan in battle.

"Many have been killed also during the battle. The memorial services would have been held, if we have had enough supplies, for we were also robbed of all materials, except for limited food and water. If we could, we would have had a funeral for everyone of those that had died. Young or old, the are a chain in the chain of life. If one falls out, the whole chain brakes. And that is excactly what happened. But, if we just hold on, we can make it through." The three other applaudded as Zelda ended her speech. Then Link stood up.

"I never really got to meet Dellum, and I regret that. We weren't extremly close, but we still were friends, nontheless. I agree to take Dellum's place in ther time of war, and fight for Hyrule, as he did. Thank you." Zelda, the doctor, and Jane applauded. Then they lowered the coffin 6 feet into the ground, and it rested upon the earth.

"Good bye, Dellum" said Zelda as she shoveled up dirt and buried it in the ground. As she left, she set flowers upon the spot the hero lay. They left and slowly walked into the castle.

The fire crackled in the main room as the 4 sat around it. They just sat there, watching the fire burn the coals. No one said much. They didn't have much to say. It was a tragic moment. Link couldn't have attacked and killed Ongan all by himself, and Zelda, the doctor, and Jane would surly get killed quickly if they attacked the castle.

"Why don't we just surrender the TriForce of Wisdom and live?" Jane asked.

"That is an option," said the doctor.

"No!" said Link. "We will either die free, or die trying! What'll it be?" 

"But seriously, how bad could it be if Ganon ruled Hyrule?" Zelda and Link looed at Jane.

"Very bad," they said.

"But what's the worst he could do?"

"I agree with Jane," said the doctor.

"No! We will not give up that easily," shouted Zelda.

"But, you majesty, we have two choices, give up the TriForce and live, or don't and die! Frankly, I'd rather be a slave than die."

"Ongan won't treat us as slaves! He'll treat us as bugs undernath his feet! The options aren't slaves or death, it's free death or enslaved death. And I would choose free death."

"I agree with the Princess," said Link. "She has the TriForce, she will do as she wishes."

"But-"

"Jane, just shut up, okay?" she fell silent. "We have to work toghether if we want to stay alive as long as possible. It might be best if we hold on to the TriForce. Zelda, will you get it?" asked Link.

"Sure." Zelda left.

Again, they sat there. 

"Looks like rain," said the doctor.

"It's been raining," said Link.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

Zelda came back, panting.

"The TriForce, it'sit's gone!"


	11. Chapter XI

CHAPTER XI

CHAPTER XI

"What do you mean, it's gone?"

"Duh, let's seeIT'S NOT WHERE IT WAS LAST TIME I CHECKED!"

"Well, Jane, it's looks like your gong to get what you wanted."

"What are you blaming me for?"

"I never said I was!"

"Sure, you never SAID you were, but you were!"

"Shut up, jackass."

"Who are you calling jackass?"

"Please, can we not fight?"

"You shut up too, doctor.' You can even cure one person!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Ahem, I believe it is!"

"Well, it's Ongan's falut Dellum died."

"Oh, so now your on there side, eh, Princess."

They fought on and on like that for about an hour. They didn't notice the shadow sweeping over them. They didn't notice the back figure perched on a window sill. They didn't notcie the evil lurking in the room. The didn't notcie the creature breathing on the back of their necks

"Fools." They stop talking and turned around.

"YOU!" Zelda yelled. "Give us back the TriForce!"

"Why should I? I'm in perfect conditoin. None of you would stand a chance if you fought me."

"You wana bet?" asked Link as he drew his sword.

"Link, no!"

"Stand back, Princess. I can take him down anyday. Yesterday didn't count."

"Fool! Do you realize who I am? Ongan, the tyrant of Hyrule. I am immortal, damnit!"

"Well just see about that." Said Link as he slashed his sword at Ongan's stomach. He cooly stepped aside. Link slashed again, but this time, Ongan jumped, did a flip, and landed on him. Link's master sword flew from his hands. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Link. "Damnit, ever heared of a diet?" Ongan brought down his claw upon Link's neck. Acting quickly, he put up his shield. SMASH! Ongan's claw went right though it and landed it one inch away from Link's neck.

"Yer goin' down, boy." He said. The monster raised back his claw once more, and swung it.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Zelda dove, and grabbed onto Ongan's claw and slowed him down. That gave Link just enough time to jump out from underneath the 500 pound monster. Ongan swung his claw to shake Zelda off, but she was clutching on to it too tight.

"Zelda!" Link said. He threw her his sword. Zelda caught it and winked at Link. She swung it at Ongan's wrist and the claw she was clutching fell off. Link fired an arrow. It hit Ongan's forehead.

"Arghhhh!" he screamed. He flew in the air and dove at Link. Then the doctor did some quick calcutaion.

"Zelda! About how much does that claw weigh?" Zelda shook it.

"20 pounds, about."

"Then he isn't very aerodynamicLink, Ongan will dive slight right, so move to the left and hold out your sword!" Luckly Ongan didn't hear. He tried to dive straight, but went a bit to the right. Link quickly stepped aside and held out his sword. Ongan's head plunded into it.

"SSSSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAA!" He formed an acid blob.

"Link, duck!" shouted Zelda. He did, and the acid blob went right through the wall behind him. Link shot his hookshot at Ongan, but he caught it and swung Link around his head as if he were a piece of string.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Link screamed. Ongan let go and Link went crashing into a wall. The doctor muttered the healing spell, and Link was recovered. "Who's immortal now?"

"ARRRRGGGGGH!!!!" Ongan swung his one claw. The flat part rammed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The monster took Links hookshot and snapped the chain. Link fired an arrow at Ongan. It hit him right in his mouth and went down his throat. Ongan coughed and gagged drammatically, and fell to the ground.

Link walked over to him.

"He's dead!" Link said. Then Ongan sprang up and kicked Link in the face, and the claws made two bloody scratches. Slits opened up in the Tyrant's sides.

"I hope you know that I have alernative breathing AND the ability to use telapathy." Ongan's voice in said in Link's head. "All you have done is disabled my acid ability."

Ongan flew in the air, putting his clawover his back so he would have more balance. He stretched out his talon-like claws and scratched Link on the face.

"ARGH!" he yelled. Ongan landed and swiped his claw. It cut Link in the stomach, but not very deep. The doctor used the healing spell again. Link slashed his sword at both Ongan's wings, cutting them off. The monster then kicked Link and we went flying into the back wall. Link then fired another arrow and it hit Ongan in the chest.

"SSSSSSSCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEAAAAAAA!!!" He yelled. Ongan quickly jumped up in the air, and spun around a few times. Then he raised his claw, and came down upon Link. He looked up, and saw the claw come down upon him. Dazed from the battle, he didn't have time to think about what weas happening next. The claw was getting closer and closer

WHAM! A metal cage fell down upon the beast right before the claw hit Link. Ongan screamed in frusturation. Link looked behind him. There was Zelda, holding the TriFoce of Wisdom in one hand, and a rope in the other.

"Pretty hard to hold on to stuff while fighting, eh?" She mocked.

"Zelda! What? How did you do that?" Jane asked.

"Simple," she replied. I saw the TriForce had fallen from Ongan, and I grabbed it, and it told me to use a cage I created when I was little and extremly bored. I then set up a system of pulleys and trapped this pittiful being. Now, come on, Link, we have to retrive the rest of the TriForce. Jane, you guard the cage with the doctor. Let's go!"

Zelda and Link quickly discovered the path that Ganon used to try to sneak into Hyrule castle. The water had already drained out of it, and the two used it to do and underground attack on Ganon's castle. They emerged from a trap door very quietly and snuck down a passageway. They could hear people murmuring about Ongan.

"When is he coming back?"

"You know the master. He likes to fight long battles. He should be back anytime soon."

Link and Zelda were so content on listening to the servants speak, they weren't watching were they were going and they bumped right into a guard.


	12. Chapter XII

CHAPTER XII

CHAPTER XII

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Help! Help!!"

"Come on, Zelda, we have to make a break for it!" Link and Zelda ran as fast as they could, navigating the many halls and chamers of Ganon's enormous castle. Finally, they reached Ganon's room, were the other 2 pieces of the TriForce were sitting. Zelda put the TriForce of Wisdom in place and Link defended of the guards.

Finally, the TriForce was restored once again!

"Quick, Link, put your hand on the TriForce!" Zelda and Link both rested their palms on the golden tringles, and a blinding light filled the room. All the gaurds fell backwards. Then, the light became so bright that everything turned white.

When the light dimmed, Link and Zelda were back at the castle, still holding onto the TriForce, with nothing but ashes in the cage were Ongan once stood. The evil once there was gone forever!

Link and Zelda opened their eyes. There was a long pause.

"That's it," Zelda said. "We did it."

"So it's over, then?" Jane asked.

"Yeah," said Link, "it's over."

"Not yet," replied the doctor. "There is still one more thing we have to do."

The group walked outside and noticed that Ganon's castle was gone.

"Ok, everyone put your hand on the TriForce," Zelda instructed. Instantly, Jane and the docter felt a power they had never felt before. "Now, everyone close your eyes and concentrate on healing. They did as they told, and, in a few minutes, heared some people talking.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Zelda, Link, Jane, and the docter opened their eyes. They saw all of Hyrule alive, and walking around, and talking.

After a while, someone noticed something. "Hey, look, everybody, it's Link!"

"Link's alive!"

"Hey, Link!" Everyone ran up to Link, exept for Zelda, the doctor, and Jane.

"Mommy, mommy!" a voice said. A little girl ran up to Jane. She picked her up and gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh, Dana, thank Nayru you're allright!" Jane sobbed.

"Zelda!"

"Dellum!" They ran up to each other and fell into each other's arms. They then kissed each other and everyone live happily ever after.

FIN

Well, how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? If you hated it, please fireball me, because I want to know other peoples opinions. I told you I was crazy. If you think this story is 100% inaccurate, you're right. I wrote this before I even played OoT, so you can't blame me. Now, I have beaten it over and over and am wondering how the hell I beat the water temple, and I have also beaten MM, so the sequel (if there is one, I doubt it) will be more accurate. Wana see more of my work? I have out:

Grim Creeper

The Battle for Nintendo's Mascot

Fishbone Guitar

And I am writing a story about Darmani, it's sort of like Fishbone Guitar.

P.S. Princess Ruto, (the author, not the b*tch) I know you hate me, and I am sorry for advertising my works on your review.


End file.
